KOKORO ココロ
by grawrTM
Summary: Roxas is a robot created by Axel. Axel has feelings for Roxas, but the problem is, Roxas needs KOKORO in order to have feelings for Axel as well. Based off of the song "KOKORO" from Vocaloid. AkuRoku. Rated T for future possible reasons.
1. Kiseki

**Kokoro**

**ココロ**

**Chapter One**

**"_Kiseki"_**

"_Now…Open your eyes."_

I opened these "eyes" that this voice was telling me about. A bright flash of "light" was all I saw, until the blur faded.

I was in a room. The wall were dark, though you could see everything without a problem. There was a large computer, giving off a cyber-blue light into the room. Papers were scattered everywhere, along with scientific equipment. Wires were spread out everywhere, including hanging from the ceiling. I was not uncomfortable looking at all of this, because this is what made me.

I looked down at myself. I was tall, wearing a plain grey jacket and matching pants. My hand has a weird black and white strap onto it. _It might be a program…_I thought to myself. Yes, I can think. I am not just a robot. I am what they call…_Kiseki._

I looked up, and that is when I first realized someone else was in the room. A tall, thin man, wearing a black button-up shirt, but the top buttons were undone, and dark pants. He had flaming red hair put into a spiky-like fashion, and bright green eyes that made him look like….What is it called…"Christmas."

He was studying me, and I stood still to let him. I knew that this man was my creator. He was the one that brought me into this world.

"Good morning," he said. His voice was deep and heavy, perfect for his appearance, but his mouth curved upward in a look that I had never heard of; that knowledge was not programmed into me. I tried to imitate him, but I could not.

"Good morning," I replied back. My voice was new to me, but I did not startle myself. It was soft and light, but still sounding like a boy, which is what the creator made me.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, his eyes filled with something called "concern." He obviously cared for me in some way or another. I was clueless in that room about emotion. I did not have it.

"Yes, you are my professor," I replied monotonously. The knowledge was sweeping over me now, I was starting to figure out a lot of essential things just as I was standing there. I was even starting to learn the creator's name.

"Is the system working properly?" he asked. _He must have an inquisitive mind, _I thought to myself. "There is no problem with the system." He did the upward mouth thing at me again. "Then…You're name is…Roxas."

_Roxas…_I mulled over my new name. I did not know what "Roxas" meant, for every name has a meaning, but I did not think further into it, because the creator knew what was best for me. I instantly knew that without the help of a programmer.

"My name is Roxas," I repeated out loud to drive it into my artificial mind. He did the face to me again, the one with the curved mouth, and he led me out of the room, the laboratory. His hand felt firm yet soft onto my wrist as he led me, and I walked with him, eyes lingering onto the area. The laboratory emptied into a large library filled with thousands of books, articles, and other things filled with information that I hoped to read one day.

He led me to one of the tables and motioned for me to sit. I did so, and he sat right next to me.

"Roxas, this is the library. You're welcome to read and borrow anything in it. You are also allowed to roam the house whenever, I will not let you be cooped in the same room day after day," he explained. I nodded, meaning that I understood everything he said. He would've wanted me to, I know I wouldn't want one of my experiments to be a failure.

"I'll be working most of the day, but you are welcome to keep me company at your own will, and I will take care of you. I'm here to help you, Roxas…" I nodded again, and spoke out. "I will help you, too, Professor." His name slid through my mouth in an almost pleasant manner, but I felt nothing from this. He obviously did, for his mouth curved more, and he looked…"happy."

Tilting my head slightly, I asked him, "What are you doing with your mouth, Professor?" His face fell slightly, obviously confused. Then it struck him: he remembered that I had no emotion, so I did not know these things.

"I was smiling, Roxas. Smiling is what you do when you're happy, it shows emotion," he said briefly. He did not mind though, he wanted me to learn. "Ohh.." I understood now. "Smiling" is what everyone does. Everyone but me, because I did not feel "happy." I wanted to, it seemed interesting.

"Come," he said suddenly, standing up. I did the same. "I'll lead you to your room, and you can change in more comfortable clothes." He took my wrist again and led me out of the library. We walked past hallways, doors, stairwells, until we entered the main room. It was dark an empty. Two stairwells were leading into the east and west wing. The Professor led me up the one to the west wing. We turned a few corners until we reached a door. He let go of my wrist, and pushed the door open. "Roxas, this is your room."

I walked in slowly, taking in the surroundings. The walls were sand colored, shelves standing against them in various places. There was a closet and a few drawers for clothing. The bed was made and it had a star-shaped pillow on top of it, as well as regular pillows for comfortable resting. There various objects for amusement around the room, even a tiki-shaped tissue holder onto the nightstand. I really liked the room, it felt really comfortable in a sense.

"Thank you…" I said to the Professor, turning around to face him. He "smiled" again. "It was no trouble. I'll let you get dressed, I'll be in the library if you need me." And with that. He walked out of the room, closing the door shut behind him.

I immediately started exploring the room. I laid on the bed for a few minutes, picked up everything I could to study it and poke it, got myself stuck in the closet behind a layer of clothes and my foot trapped in a box, and dropped the tiki-tissue holder twice. _I better be more careful,_ I advised myself. Items can be a death trap. Then I figured I outta find something to wear so I could meet the Professor in the library before he would think that I shut down on him.

I dug through the closet again, careful not to get stuck again, and pulled out a white vest with a black and white checkered pattern at the bust line, a black shirt to go under it, pants and sneakers. It took me a few tries to put on the clothes properly, but I finally got it right. I noticed a small mirror on one of the shelves, and I picked it up to look at myself fully.

I had the build of a sixteen year old boy, which was on purpose, thanks to the Professor. I had spiky blond hair, but not as spiky as the Professor's, and bright blue eyes. The vest, shirt, and pants fit perfectly, and I looked decent. Wiping a smudge of dirt off of my face, I set the mirror down and walked out of the room.

I remembered exactly where the library was so I had no problems with this feat. As I opened the door, I saw the Professor sitting at one of the tables, a book propped open at his visual and he was taking notes.

I walked over. He must not have noticed me, because he jumped as I said, "Professor, what are you doing?"

Sighing in relief, he said "I'm doing some research on a special project for you. And please, call me Axel. That's my real name."

"Okay…Axel." The name slid out of my mouth smoothly and it felt very good. Not to me, but obviously to him, because he smiled again.

"Come, sit with me. Don't feel as if you need to be invited," he said, motioning yet again to the chair at his side. I sat and watched him work, often taking glances at the book. My program had installed reading while I was stuck in the closet, so I could understand some of the words in the book, but not all since it was tilted in a way that I could barely see.

I did see some of what he was researching. Data based on emotions, feelings, and other personal things. I did not know why he was looking over these things, I did not have them. So what was the point?

Then again, I knew better than to judge the Professor's--I mean Axel's--knowledge. He may be doing this for my own good. But why?

I was a bit hesitant to ask. I don't know why, but I was. It seemed like hours later before Axel sighed and shut the book. He stuffed his notes into a folder, and I stood up. "Is something wrong, Axel?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, I figured I'd stop with work and show you around Twilight Town for a while." He smiled and motioned for me to follow him. I did so and he led me out of the house.

The sun was so bright that I had to cover my eyes for a few seconds. When I stopped, I saw everything. There was a large gate leading to the outside world, and boy, was it green. The forest stretched out for miles, looking as if it would never end. In the distance I saw a large clock tower looking over a small town.

"That's the Dark Forest, and the clock tower you see is part of Twilight Town, our home," Axel explained to me. "It looks…big," I said slowly. He chuckled slightly. "It's actually small, but big enough to live. You're funny, Roxas." He was smiling again. I didn't know what was so "funny" but I figured it was a human thing. So I did not ask. I'd probably learn later anyway.

When we finally walked into the town, Axel showed me all of the good places to buy stuff and where to eat at. I was built with a system that allowed me to eat food, so I felt more normal than most robots built by other people. When we reached an ice cream store, he asked me if I wanted anything. I pointed to a blue popsicle called "sea-salt ice cream."

"Trust me, you might not like it…" Axel warned as I took a bite. Sea-salt ice cream became my favorite from then on.

Then we walked to take a look at the train station, where Axel said that the trains carried people over to the beach, where he had never been. The beach sounded a bit interesting, but I didn't want to go anytime soon. There was a thief out, so it wouldn't be much fun if someone stole your belongings while you were splashing in the water.

As we walked back to the other side of town after the train station, I accidentally bumped into a boy with blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Oww!" he exclaimed after we both collided with the sidewalk. When we both got up, he pointed an accusing finger at me. "Watch where you're going!"

"Hayner, don't be so rude!" A chubby boy with brunette hair ran up to us along with a girl, her brown hair tied in two braids. The girl turned to me and Axel. "Sorry about him, he's very mean at times. Are you two new? I don't think I've seen you around here…" she said as the chubby boy tried to calm the boy Hayner down.

"We live up in the woods," Axel explained. "My name is Axel, and this is my friend Roxas." I nodded in agreement. Obviously he didn't want anyone to know I was a robot. I don't know why, though…

"It's nice to meet you!" the girl exclaimed. "My name is Olette." The chubby boy dragged Hayner back over to the rest of us. "Pence here," he said, smiling. Hayner gave out a smirk. "And I'm Hayner. Well, we gotta go. See ya around, new guys!" All three of them ran off without another word.

"Weird kids around here, huh…" Axel mused. Then he looked back at me. "Come on, it's getting late." We both started walking back to the forest.

On the way there, I thought for a moment, and finally asked the question I've been meaning to ask. "Axel…What kind of project are you making for me?"

He stopped in his tracks. Turning to me, he placed his hands on my shoulders. The touch felt warm for some reason. "Roxas…I'm trying to make _kokoro._"

I tilted my head. "What is _kokoro_…"

"_Kokoro_…It is what will give you emotions and feelings…_Kokoro_ is the heart."

_The heart…He's going to make me a heart…_"But…why are you going through all of this…to make me a heart…?" I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to know. Why was I so important to him?

Axel kneeled down so we could look eye to eye. He smiled at me, but it had a more kind twinge to it other than just being happy. That was when he hugged me. I froze up, not knowing what to do, so I just stood there, standing as he hugged me.

"Because, Roxas…You are my _kiseki_…You are my miracle."

* * *

I hope you liked it! I based it off of the song "KOKORO" by Vocaloid. I was really touched by the song and somehow it made me think of these two. I'll try my best to continue the series. Please review and rate!!! AKUROKU FOREVER!!!


	2. Mirai

KOKORO

ココロ

**Chapter Two**

**"_Mirai"_**

_Five years later…_

"Axel, wake up, it's almost eight thirty," I said as I brought in a breakfast tray. I figured I would do so because he's been working hard lately. I could prove it right now by taking a picture.

Axel had fallen asleep at his desk in the laboratory in the middle of the night, still working on _Kokoro._ The years pass by, and he is now in his twenties, while I remain looking sixteen. He has come close to creating _Kokoro_, but every time he has failed. Half of me doesn't want him to push himself, but the other half…That half wants, needs _Kokoro._

I kept thinking, pondering, on what having emotion would be like. I could smile, laugh, cry, be angry. I could actually look human.

Most of the people living in Twilight Town have already found out that I am not human: Hayner, Pence, and Olette included. However, we still befriended each other, and when Axel was busy and needed peace and quiet, I would spend time with them for a while. They were a bit saddened to see that I hadn't laughed at any of their jokes, or smiled whenever there was a time to smile. Then again, they didn't know about _Kokoro. _Nobody did except the two of us.

"Axel," I tried again, poking his shoulder a few times. He stirred and sat up, rubbing his bright green eyes. He may have aged five years, but he was still a _Bishounen_, a young attractive guy.

"I'm sorry, Roxas…" He looked up at me and smiled. Then he saw the tray. "You…You didn't have to…"

"You've been working hard," I replied, setting the tray onto the desktop. "I want to help you."

Axel stood up and gave me another one of his hugs. I never did hug back. I didn't feel anything from it.

"Thank you," he said softly, his face buried into my blond locks. "You're welcome," I said back, to be polite. He let go ten minutes afterwards, still smiling at me. "How about we head into town today, maybe catch a movie? I want to spend more time with you, I know I'm always working…"

I looked up at him with my never changing eyes. "I do not mind you working, but I do want to go into town with you…"

"Okay, it's a deal. You go get dressed and get ready, I'll meet you downstairs in a half an hour." Ruffling my hair, he walked out of the laboratory to take a quick shower after having spilled many cups of coffee onto his shirt.

I went to my room and pulled out a black hoodie with drawstrings, jeans, and black sneakers. Putting them on very quickly (I've had tons of practice) I combed my hair swiftly with my fingers. I was a little early, so I sat and read a book for a while. I didn't even bother to look at the title, I just flipped through the pages and read random excerpts. Exactly half an hour later, I got up and jogged down the steps to the door. Axel had just got there. He was in a Creature Feature t-shirt, jeans, and Converse. He smiled at me when I got down there.

"Okay, where do you want to go first?" he asked me. I thought for a moment. "Umm…I never been to the movies…" I wanted to make this enjoyable for him, even if it couldn't be enjoyable for me.

Before I knew it, we were in the movie theater, popcorn and all. Neither of us knew what to watch, so we picked something random and got tickets. It was action with a bit of romance. The name of it was _Mirai, _which was Japanese for future. It was okay so far, the main couple had just started confessing their love to one another. I took a sneak peek around the theater. Not many people were in there, which was good. Less noise. Except for the screaming fan girls in the back.

I turned back around to watch the screen. The two people started kissing each other now, and the fan girls were screaming louder, some groaning because they did not want the couple in mind to be. When the noise died down, I felt a strong arm slither around my shoulders and hold me tight. I turned to see that Axel was gripping onto me. He felt comfortable, not only because he was holding me, but his arm felt like a cushion.

Then it dawned on me: what was he doing? What did it mean? After a few minutes contemplating the matter, I figured it must be a sign of friendship. A lot of teenagers were doing the same thing around the room.

I relaxed slightly and we both continued watching the film. It ended with the married couple dying side by side in a battle to the death. Axel didn't like it too much. I didn't know what to say about it.

We left the theater, Axel's arm still wrapped around me, and went to get some ice cream before returning home. As I licked my favorite sea-salt ice cream and Axel drank some of his cherry milkshake, the cashier must've seen his arm around me.

"Ohh, are you two a couple? You look soooo cute together!" Of course the cashier was a seventeen year old girl, but moving on.

I remained silent while Axel blushed madly. "No, we're not a couple." He pulled me away and we started walking back home. I didn't think this over because I didn't think it was important.

Axel's face was still a bit red, however. It had never been red before, so that made me ask him about it.

"It just happens after shock," he said. "A natural thing. You okay? I hope what that girl said didn't offend you."

"No…But why did she say it?"

"It was a mistake. Don't think too hard about it." He wrapped his arm around me again and led me to my room. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over myself. He ruffled my hair, smiling warmly at me. "Night Roxas, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," I replied, then I shut my systems down for the night, what you might call "sleep."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I restarted automatically during the middle of the night to save updates, like a computer often does. This happened once every few months, and I was used to it. While the system was loading, I walked over to the window and looked out. The forest and clock tower were glazed in moonlight, and the sky was cluttered in not clouds, but bright stars. I asked Axel about the stars one day. I was intrigued at the answer he gave me.

"_Axel, what are 'stars'? What do they do?"_

"_Stars appear at night. They are formed in outer space, and each one of them is different and unique."_

"_Ohh…"_

"_Just like you, Roxas. You are a star, so much different and unique than others. That's what makes you special to me."_

Sighing, I leaned onto the wooden window frame and stared out more. I thought about Axel. He had been so kind, so…so…something to me. What was it? Was I possibly feeling something?

No. It couldn't be possible. Axel told me that the only way I could feel anything is with _Kokoro_. That is why I deeply wished for _Kokoro_ to come, so I could figure out what this sense was.

Suddenly, I heard something from below. I looked down and saw a few bushes move, signaling movement down there.

I immediately turned around and ran to the door to warn Axel. However, when I opened it, someone else was standing there. He had black hair that was tied into a ponytail, and was wearing a long black cloak. He was grinning evilly at me and I stared up at him.

"Well, hello, Roxas." He grabbed me by my waist and tried to pick me up. I cried out loudly so Axel could hear and struggled to break free. It was too much for the stranger, and he dropped me. I scrambled to get up and ran away from him. I turned the corner but my path was blocked off by another male, this time he had long black hair that flowed everywhere. He carried a bunch of long, narrow spears that looked damaging even if it was a simple poke.

"Where do you think you're going, robo-boy?" I went to turn around, but the ponytail male was standing behind me. I was trapped.

I didn't know what to do. They were obviously after me, but why? Where was Axel? I needed him badly, I didn't know how to fight.

Then, as if on cue, something whizzed past my nose, hitting the ponytail guy and knocking him out. I turned and saw Axel. He was holding something that looked like a chakram, and the hallway suddenly got hot. There was a wisp of smoke coming from Ponytail Guy's cloak.

"Ahh, Axel, nice to see you again." The remaining male smirked and launched a few of the dangerous looking spears at Axel. He easily blocked them with a swift movement of the chakrams and chucked them both at the man. He stumbled and coughed up a lot of blood onto the floor. I stared, both at him and Axel. _What is going on?_

Then the stranger looked up at me and chuckled darkly. "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch, Axel. We'll be back for the kid." And with that, he grabbed his teammate and vanished into a portal of darkness.

My gaze did not steer away until I felt a familiar hand grip my shoulder and turn me around. "Roxas, are you hurt or anything?"

"No, I'm fine," I replied. "Who are they, and why are they after us?"

Axel sighed, and led me back to my bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and he took a seat right next to me. "I'm sorry, I'm just now telling you this, but…"

"But what?"

"Okay…Those two men were Xigbar and Xaldin. They are in a group called Organization XIII. I was also in it, until I quit after finding out their true intentions. Now they've found out about you…"

"What about me?"

"Well…I didn't program it into you, but you can used the Keyblade…"

I tilted my head. "Keyblade…?"

"It's a special weapon with lots of powers against the darkness. You can use it…And they need you in order to gain control of Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts…?"

"Kingdom Hearts is the capturing of innocent people's hearts through Heartless. The Organization need it to give them full power and…Well…"

"Yes…?"

He sighed deeply, looking upset with himself. "It is rumored that Kingdom Hearts gives them a heart in return."

I was shocked. Kingdom Hearts…_Does this mean I can gain _Kokoro_?_

"You mean…_Kokoro_…?"

He shook his head. "No…It's not the same. It's like taking someone's heart from them and using it yourself. Besides, sometimes, the hearts of other people are filled with darkness, and what would happen if it ended up in you?"

I hung my head slightly. "Does that…Make me…a Heartless?"

He gripped my shoulders tightly, eyes wide. "No. You are far from it. In fact, you're nothing like them, and don't you even think of it. Do you understand?"

I nodded. I understood it. But it make me think of something else.

Axel smiled at me again, hugging me as well. "It's late. Your upgrades should be done by now, why don't you get some sleep?"

"Okay. Good night, Axel." I laid back in bed and shut down, but not before Axel caressed my hair, as if a lover had done so.


	3. Tenshi

Kokoro

ココロ

**Chapter Three**

"_Tenshi"_

I woke up at eight thirty sharp. Stretching a bit before climbing out of bed, I changed into a white t-shirt, black jeans, and sneakers.

I was about to walk out of the door when I saw the lock on the door. It reminded me of this Keyblade Axel had told me about the night before. What did it mean?

I didn't think about it this time. I needed to stop thinking. I think I think too much…Wait…Does that even make sense?

Axel was already up and working. I decided to make him breakfast again, to thank him for rescuing me last night.

I had to make another tray, however, for when I tapped Axel's shoulder he jumped so much that I dropped the food. Axel helped me this time, and he also made me breakfast too, no matter how much I protested.

"It's no trouble at all, it's like I'm your daddy…" His voiced quivered slightly at "daddy." I took a small glance at him when he wasn't paying attention. He looked…sad. I stared for a few seconds. I never saw him sad before…Why was he like this? What was wrong?

He turned back to me, and I pretended to be glancing about the room. When I looked back at him, he smiled. _As if nothing happened…_

Today Axel needed physical help inside of the laboratory, so I followed him downstairs after a quick breakfast. He needed to test my structure and stamina, so he could know what to process and what program into _Kokoro_. He took a few DNA tests to make sure my files were up-to-date, and then I helped him squeeze into the mainframe to add the data into _Kokoro. _After five hours of work passed by, Axel sighed. He pulled me over and showed me the system that he has most recently failed on.

"Do not activate this system," he said slowly. "It may be too much data for you, and you will be lost forever. Do you understand, Roxas?"

"Yes, Axel, I understand completely," I replied. He smiled at me. "Good boy," he said as he tussled with my hair. I stared up at him blankly. His smile faded slightly. Then, he turned, grabbed a small bag, and knelt down so we could see eye-to-eye.

"Okay, Roxas, I need you to do something for me. Take this into town and go to the Hardware Store. Take this to the store owner. She'll know what to do." He poured some munny into my hand, and I put it into my pocket. "Go now, Roxas, and be careful!"

"I will, Axel," I replied, and walked out of the laboratory, house, and forest altogether. The sun was close to being ready to set as I stepped into Twilight Town. Small children were playing in the tunnels, peeking their heads out and trying to tag each other. I had never gotten the point of that game, everyone always ends up being found again, yet they do it over and over again. There was no legit objective.

I shook away the thoughts and made my way to the Hardware Store. Hayner, Pence, and Olette stopped by and invited me to sit on the clock tower with them, but I told them I'd be there after I get whatever Axel wanted me to get. They looked a little discouraged, but the promise of the next hour hung in the air as they walked off.

I finally made it to the store--turned out it was on the far side of town--and walked in. It wasn't huge nor small, cozy nor uncomfortable, and neither noisy nor quiet. _Simple yet difficult, _I thought.

I sat in one of the waiting chairs, for one man with a broken floorboard and a peculiar large woman with a broken food disposal were in front of me. By the time I was called up, the sun had already set. _Axel must be worried, I outta hurry and meet Hayner and the others before it gets too late. _

A woman greeted me at the register. She had slick blond hair and bright eyes. She looked a tad bit evil looking, but I think that was just me.

"Hello, welcome, what can I get ya?" She said in a cheerful yet lazy voice. I handed her the bag, and her eyes flashed instantly. Axel was right. She did know what to do.

"Wait one moment," she told me, and she ran to the bag to fill the order. I drummed my fingers on the counter, waiting patiently. She came back a few minutes later.

"Alright, I got what the Professor needs. Hey, aren't you his little friend he created?"

_Little friend? _I didn't know whether to say nothing or leave. "Yes, he is my creator."

"Well, you're kinda cute, _Roxas. _My name is Larxene. I'm the head honcho here, but you can already see that."

"I see…"

"Job sucks though, but apparently I have no choice."

"Why do you work here then?"

She laughed. "You're cute _and_ funny! I just told you I had no choice! I need the money…And something else, too." Her eyes flashed at me…What was it…Flirtingly? I honestly thought this was a joke. Raising my eyebrow, pretending to act confused, I took the bag from her hands. "Yes…Well, thank you." I set the munny Axel had given me onto the countertop. Turning to leave, I was stopped by an arm wrapping around my own.

"Hey, hey, I'm not done talking yet." She pulled me over to face her, and she was smirking. "So, tell me about yourself. Like…I don't know…What you like to do…What you can control…" It was then I knew that her intentions were as cruel as how fake her "cute look" was.

"I should go." And without another word, I walked out of the store, leaving an awkward Larxene behind.

Looking at my watch, it was only 7:30, so I haven't been gone an hour yet. _Axel's probably worrying, I should talk to the guys for a minute, then leave. _So I made a quick turn at an intersection and made my way to Twilight Town Clock Tower.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were already there. Pence handed me a sea-salt ice cream. "Thanks," I said, stuffing the top of the popsicle into my mouth.

"What took you so long? The thing was freakin' melting!" Hayner scolded me.

"The women in the Hardware Store held me up. Larxene was her name."

All three humans looked at each other in horror. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Larxene is part of that cult, Organization 13. They're after you, we all heard the commotion from last night," Olette told me slowly.

"I figured as much," I said back, still licking my ice cream. So, they heard all of it last night. I was hoping it'd be a secret, but now both of our names (Axel's and mine) are spreading across Twilight Town.

"Yeah, she's a real bi--"

"Hayner! No cursing!" Pence yelled at him. Then the three of them laughed softly, and turned back to me. Hayner raised his eyebrow.

"Whoa, dude, you should be scared right now! Organization 13 are frickin' assassins! If they find you--"

"I know I should be scared, but the problem is, I can't really _feel_," I replied softly. Hayner's face fell.

"Oh, right…Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm used to it."

"Just…Be careful, Roxas, please," Olette whined at me. She looked scared to death.

I gripped her hand to comfort her. "Olette, I'll be okay. I promise."

"Aww, Kodak moment!" Pence shouted, pulling out his camera. Olette pimp slapped him right on his face. "Stop it, Pence!" Hayner busted out laughing while Pence rubbed the hand mark on his cheek.

Suddenly, the clock rung eight times, meaning that it was 8 PM. "Guys, I gotta go. Axel's probably worried."

"Okay, see ya, Rox!" Pence shouted after me as I climbed down the clock tower and began to was home.

By the time I got to the forest, it was hard to see. The lights were turning on in town, but it was still difficult. I felt my way around trees and bushes, when I finally saw the path to the mansion.

I was about to run when I felt a hand grab me by the hair and pull me back. It was Larxene. I yanked away before any more damage could be done, and I stood my guard.

"C'mon, Roxy, why don't you come with me? I can help you get your _Kokoro. _That's what you really want, is it? Let me help you, and in return, you can stay with me forever!"

I was about to punch her before I stopped. Kokoro_….Is what I've always wanted…I could get it…And I can be complete…_

_Wait, no! Larxene is after Kingdom Hearts, and Axel said that Kingdom hearts would turn me just like Organization 13 if it gave me _Kokoro_…But…It would be worth it for a heart….Wouldn't it?_

Larxene held out her hand to me. "Come on, Roxas. Come with me, and I will fulfill your desires. _Every last one of them_," she added, winking.

_No…She is cruel…I cannot betray axel for giving me this life, for everything that he's done…So my answer…is…_

"No." I spun around, and when I came back around to face her, the Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion were in both of my hands. Her eyes widened and she gave out a scream. I lashed both of the Keyblades at her, giving her damage so terrible that I never thought I could bring it out on her. _The power of the Keyblades…Is…Ultimate… _I thought to myself. No wonder the Organization wanted me on their side.

She fell to the ground finally, screaming. She was bleeding and bruised terribly, and I knew what I had done was right, in a way.

"Damn it, Roxas! We will have you!" she cursed at me before disappearing into a cloud of black aura. The Keyblades disappeared, Oathkeeper in a flash of white and Oblivion in a bright glow of black. And I ran inside of the mansion before anyone else could try and get me tonight.

Axel was at the front door. "Roxas, you're alright! Where were you? What happened? Was that Larxene?"

"Yes, it was her. She is the reason I'm late, I'm sorry." I handed him the bag he wanted, and he took it.

"Roxas…Don't be sorry. You got this _and_ you beat Larxene to a pulp. How could I not forgive you?" He was smiling again, but the smile was filled with sadness. I could see it.

"Thank you. Is there anything you need my assistance with?"

"No, but you can keep me company, if you'd like," he replied. So I followed him down to the lab. We worked on a few databases for almost an hour when a question formed in my mind.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Hmm?"

I hesitated. "…Why….What is the original reason Organization 13 formed?"

Axel thought for a silent moment. Then, sighing, he said, "Roxas…We were a group of humans without hearts. That's why we formed the Organization, to find our hearts. I found mine's years ago when I realized that hurting people was wrong. They haven't seen anything good in the good side, so they remain ignorant of other people."

"I see…"

He smiled sadly at me once again. "Hey, don't worry about it, 'kay? I'll protect you no matter what, although from what I saw with Larxene, you don't really need protection!"

I nodded slightly, agreeing with him. Another sad smile. "I'll be right back, I have to get something." He stood up from his desk and walked out of the laboratory.

"Okay." I waited a few minutes, but he didn't come back. Ten minutes. Nothing. Fifteen minutes. Nothing.

I decided to see what was keeping him, so I got up and followed where he went. I looked all over the upstairs until I reached his bedroom. Creeping in slowly, I looked all around, even under the bed. He wasn't there.

I heard a noise in the little bathroom that's inside his room. Tiptoeing to the door, I peeked inside.

He was crying. Holding his head in shame, tears leaking down. He was holding two pictures, one with a woman, man, and child. Another was the picture he took of us a few days after I was born.

"Roxas…" he whispered under his tears. _He's crying about me…But why? Am I a burden?_

I opened the door a bit more so I could slither into the door. I stood behind him. "Axel…Why do you cry…?"

He turned around and looked me straight in the eye. A moment of silence. Then his eyes closed, bringing more tears, and he hugged me more lovingly and tightly than he's ever done. I did nothing, I did not understand what was going on.

"Roxas…I look into your eyes…And see myself…What does this existence mean to you…If you can't enjoy it? I will make Kokoro…For you…Because I…" He stopped talking and started crying into my shoulder. Something was definitely wrong, Axel never cried. Never.

"You what…?" I said, waiting for the answer.

"I…I love you…My _tenshi_…My angel…" He held me, crying for the rest of the night. I didn't move a muscle, I wanted him better. But one thing kept striking my mind.

_He…loves me?_

* * *

**Hey, sorry it's been a bit! Summer is distracting, plus something happened in my family...Still trying to get over it...So I decided to dedicate this story to my dog Rusty, the best dog ever. Enjoy!**


End file.
